With the growth of metal organic chemical vapor deposition and molecular beam epitaxy of gallium nitride (GaN), red, green, and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs), capable of generating white light while exhibiting high luminance, have been developed.
The LEDs do not contain any material that causes environmental pollution, such as mercury (Hg), which is used in conventional lighting apparatuses such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps. Consequently, LEDs exhibit excellent environment-friendly characteristics. In addition, the LEDs are characterized by a long lifespan and low power consumption. For these reasons, LEDs have replaced conventional light sources. In the field of LEDs, high efficiency, high output, and high luminance are critical.
In addition, a lens may be located on a conventional light emitting device package including LEDs. In this case, the lens is bonded to the light emitting device package using an adhesive. As a result, when a light emitting module is manufactured using a plurality of light emitting device packages, a defect rate may increase, and a manufacturing process may be complicated, whereby manufacturing cost and time may increase.